Turbo
Turbo was a middleweight robot built by Eddy Ampuero for Team Loki that competed in the last 4 seasons of BattleBots. It was a silver full body spinner, armed with various blades to damage the opponent. It performed decently in BattleBots, reaching the televised rounds in Seasons 2.0 & 3.0, but never went further than the round of 16. A replica of Turbo was built by the Carrolton School (with assistance from Team Loki member Nola Garcia) for the 2011 BotsIQ High School Tournament, under the name Choo-Choo Bacca. The team that operated Choo-Choo Bacca also built Watson. Robot History Season 2.0 Turbo's first match in Season 2.0 was against Space Operations Force. At the start of the match, Turbo started spinning up to speed and both robots went to the middle of the arena. After both robots were moving around each other, Turbo was able to make contact with SOF's lifting arm. Both robots got launched from the impact and SOF's lifting arm was incapacitated. The match continued and Turbo got in a few more damaging hits, but SOF was still moving. Due to its wheels falling off, Turbo's translational motion was hindered towards the end of the match. Turbo won on a 30-15 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16. In its second fight, Turbo fought teammates Buddy Lee Don't Play in the Street. Turbo was rammed by Buddy Lee and caused some damage, ripping off multiple pieces and caused the stuffed dalmatians to spill out onto the BattleBox. The fight continued in this fashion until Turbo lost power to its weapon and its drive went out as a result of its wheels falling off from the repeated attacks, allowing Buddy Lee to show some aggression. The time ran out and Buddy Lee won on a 28-17 judge's decision. This meant that Turbo was eliminated from the tournament. Turbo wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 3.0 Due to previously competing in Season 2.0, Turbo was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it faced Double Agent. At the start of the match, both bots charged and met in the middle of the arena. Double Agent's armor got ripped by Turbo's knockers, some chunks of the armor went flying but the bots stayed relatively close. This was a disadvantage to Turbo because the shell was not spinning fast. Turbo managed to get in a few more hits on Double Agent, but during some maneuvering near the killsaws, Turbo drove over one set and the weld for its shell broke, causing the shell to detach and launch 5ft into the air. The internals of Turbo flew only about 2ft. Luckily, the impact didn't rattle the internal components of Turbo, so the shell-less robot was still able to drive. The crowd was in awe when they saw the shell-less Turbo continue to show aggression and bumps Double Agent. Double Agent got on top of the killsaws and was sent flying horizontally at that point. Double Agent came back and managed to push Turbo under the pulverizer. The pulverizer destroyed several exposed components with a barrage of hits. Turbo was being counted out and Double Agent won by an obvious KO. Turbo wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Its unknown how well it performed, but it eventually lost out to Alabama Slammer and Instigator. Season 4.0 Turbo, unfortunately, was no longer seeded for this tournament and therefore had to go through the qualifiers again. It first met up against Mongus. Mongus was having a hard time maneuvering, never making it far from its square. Its flailing "legs" looked cool and pounded the floor, but didn't really move it very efficiently. Turbo however, had control problems and couldn't move and was counted out. The match ended without either bot touching each other. Mongus won by TKO and Turbo was eliminated from the tournament. Season 5.0 Turbo's first match in Season 5.0 was against G-Bot. Turbo won by KO and advanced to the next round, where it faced Pentazmo Destructo. Turbo won by KO and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Darkness. Turbo won by KO and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Wrath Jr. Wrath Jr. won by TKO and Turbo was eliminated from the tournament once again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 4 Mark Beiro Introductions "With a bad attitude that can't be measured by conventional instruments, here is TURBO!" "It's impenetrable titanium outer shell is only surpassed by it's creamy nugget center. Kick Back! It's TURBO!" Merchandise Any appearence of Turbo in BattleBots merchandise is listed below: *Turbo/MiniBot Turbo stats 2.0.jpg|Turbo's Season 2.0 stats according to the TV show. Turbo stats 3.0.jpg|Turbo's Season 3.0 stats according to the TV show. TURBO 2015.jpg|Turbo circa 2015. Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Full-Body Spinners Category:Robots armed with spinning flails Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots made into toys